James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Trailer.
Here is a trailer for James Graham's Sally Acornhontas. Cast *Various People - Indians *Princess Sally Acorn - Pocahontas *Wallace - Chief Powhatan *Brandy Harrington - Nakoma *Squidward - Thomas *Puss in Boots - Wiggins *Chip and Dale - Ben and Lon *Various Characters - Settlers *Knuckles - Captain John Smith *Sultan - Kekata *Shnookums - Meeko *Meat - Percy *Chip - Flit *Officer Dibble - Kocoum Transcript *(the scene opens where several people are bringing to the Indian village) *Narrator: She was the daughter of the chief. (Princess Sally Acorn runs through the forest) *Wallace: She has her mother's spirit now. She goes wherever the wind takes her. *Brandy Harrington: Come down here! (Sally jumps off the cliff and dives into the sea by making a swan dive) *Narrator: And she lived a life of freedom. *Brandy Harrington: No! Not that... way. *Settlers: Watch out! Come on, lads. Steady on your course. (a ship sails) *Narrator: He was an explorer, searching for adventure in new land. *Knuckles: Come on, lads. We didn't come all this way to look for it. (the guards come to the forest) *Sultan: They do not intend to stay. *Dr. Robotnik: We're counting you to make sure those feebles do not interrupt our mission. (Sally, Chip, and Shnookums hide in the bushes) *Puss in Boots: I... I made it myself. *Narrator: But though their worlds were very different... *Officer Dibble: These pays of visitors are very strange to us. No-one is to go near them. Their destinies were one. (Knuckles and Sally finally meet each other) *Narrator: From James Graham Productions, comes this American Legend. *Knuckles: Who are you? *Sally Acorn: Princess Sally Acorn. (singing as she and Knuckles run with Shnookums and Chip) Come round the pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth, Come roll in all the riches all around you, And for once, never wonder what they're worth. (Knuckles falls with Meat pursuing Shnookums) *Granny: Hello, Knuckles. *Knuckles: That meerkat is talking to me. *Sally Acorn: Then you should talk back. *Granny He's handsome, too. *Sally Acorn: Oh, I like her. *Narrator: She believed in her dreams, *Sultan: Wallace has asked to seek your hand in marrage. (Officer Dibble Gags) *Sally Acorn: I think my dream is pointing down another path. *Narrator: followed her heart, *Sally Acorn: What are you doing here? *Knuckles: I had to see you again. *Brandy Harrington: You'll be turning your back on your own people. *Sally Acorn: I can't leave you. *Narrator: and found the love that changed the world. *Granny: Let the spirits of the Earth guide you. *Sally Acorn: I love him, Father. *Puss In Boots: Bravo. *Narrator: James Graham Productions presents its all-new full-length animated motion picture. *Sally Acorn: I look once more just around the river bend, beyond the shore somewhere past the sea. Narrator: With music by Academy Award Winner, Alan Menken, and lyrics by Award Winning Lyrictist, Stephen Schwartz. *Sally Acorn: And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, for whether we are white or copper-skinned... *Narrator: And this time, experience the adventure. *Sally Acorn: Until you can paint with all the colors of the wind. *Narrator: Sally Acornhontas. Category:James Graham Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs